Que reste t-il, au final? L'âme
by MutiqueMu
Summary: "Il savait qu'il était seul. Les cauchemars revenaient, teintés de noir, de gris, de bleu. De Sherlock. Et au final, que reste t-il? L'âme. Mais elle ne se reflète plus dans ses yeux." Après la mort de Sherlock, John tente de se relever. Mais il y a une différence entre voir et comprendre; Ce sera Sherlock lui-même, qui lui apprendra comment faire.
1. Introduction - ça rime avec Dépression

_Première fanfiction °A°. Ca fait tout bizarre. Je veux dire, je suis habituée à écrire sur mes propres personnages, mais dire que je vais faire joujou avec Sherlock et le pauvre Jawn, ça me fait tout bizzare. C'est la faute a Moffat d'abord, il avait pas qu'a me frustrer. *mode gamine ON*_

_Enfin bref. Ca faisait quand même un moment que je voulais rédiger quelque chose sur ces deux là, donc nous y voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est court (beh oui c'est une introduction! Promis j'essaie de faire de la qualité ET de la quantité au prochain chapitre)_

_Les personnages appartiennent donc de 1) a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et de 2) a la BBC. _

_Je ne fais aucune sorte de profit dessus, a part le fait de voir gambader avec allégresse John grâce a moi (ben oui, sherlock est vivant, mince!)_

_Ah, et oui ce sera une fanfic M.. mon esprit pervers m'a interdit de faire un rating en dessous._

_Enjoy donc!_

_(Au fait, j'ai écrit ce petit bidule avec la chanson Gloomy sunday - Billy Holiday. Plutôt déprimante, comme chanson.)_

* * *

~~#~~#~~

« Sherlock… Est mort. »

Il y avait cru, a ces mots, lorsqu'il les avait prononcés. Il y avait cru dans un de ses moments de profond désespoir, comme s'il se laissait happer par la réalité, ne cherchant plus à la fuir. Son regard était éteint, ses yeux baissés sur le sol impeccable du cabinet de son psychiatre.

« Sherlock. Mon meilleur ami, est mort. »

Cligner des paupières, plusieurs fois, pour s'empêcher de craquer. La réalité l'engloutissait comme une marée noire sans aucun espoir de s'en échapper, mais pourtant au fond de lui un bout de dialogue persistait à rejouer encore et encore, résonnant dans sa tête, dans son cœur.

« Personne ne peut être aussi intelligent.

- Tu peux l'être. »

Et si Sherlock avait été assez intelligent pour tromper la Mort ?

* * *

~~#~~#~~

« Ha ! »

Un sursaut de peur, d'angoisse, et le revoilà dans cette morbide réalité. Encore un cauchemar aux couleurs palpitantes, aux formes découpées comme par une lame nette et tranchante. On ne peut en détacher le regard, même si on aurait voulu. Et devant lui s'était déroulée l'horreur qui hantait son sommeil, depuis plusieurs nuits déjà.

« John. Regarde en haut, sur le toit. »

John se frotta les paupières, las, essuyant au passage quelques larmes. Sa montre indiquait une heure un peu trop matinale à son goût (3 heures du matin) et il savait que généralement, après ce genre cauchemar, il n'aurait pas le courage de se rendormir. Son regard se dirigea vers le fauteuil, en face de lui. Vide. Un tremblement fit tressauter sa jambe, son traumatisme semblant être revenu en même temps que les nuits agitées.

Quatre mois. Cela faisait quatre mois que Sherlock était « parti », et l'appartement était resté toujours le même : Des papiers entassés sur le bureau, parfois une ou deux notes qu'il retrouvait sur le plan de cuisine, le crâne, que Mrs Hudson lui avait rendu avec ce qui ressemblait a de la pitié dans le regard, et le frigo qu'il ouvrait en s'attendant parfois à y voir une tête, ou des yeux dans un bocal. Même l'odeur du détective restait omniprésente, sur son fauteuil préféré, ou sur son peignoir, laissé suspendu au portique de la porte de sa chambre. John n'avait rien déplacé. Rien touché. Comme s'il attendait simplement le retour de l'être qui était devenu la personne la plus proche de lui, ces dernières années, se disant pourtant que la pensée était pathétique, désespérante.

Une autre chose qui le désespérait lui-même était que parfois, après être rentré du travail, fourbu, fatigué, misérable, il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, s'y repliait et pleurait silencieusement. Parfois quand il en avait la force, il se rassénait et se levait, cherchant à s'occuper pour ne pas penser a l'impensable. Il évitait cependant le salon le plus possible, car il ne savait pas quel était le pire : S'asseoir dans son fauteuil et voir celui de face vide, ou s'asseoir dans celui du détective et encore y sentir sa présence ? Alors il fuyait Baker street, le plus possible. Sarah était compréhensive quand il ne voulait pas passer la nuit a l'hôtel, elle l'accueillait chez lui, sans poser de question.

Parfois, John se disait qu'il devrait partir. Quitter cet appartement, laisser derrière lui cette période de sa vie qui semblait révolue. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de céder à cette tentation, il essayait aussi de trouver des arguments valables pour rester.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Mrs Hudson seule.

Je n'ai pas d'autre appartement.

Le loyer n'est pas si cher...

Je connais bien les alentours et le quartier... »

Même Sherlock aurait rit a ses pathétiques tentatives de persuasion.

Et si la vie continuait de s'écouler tranquillement, le 221B Baker Street semblait figé dans le temps.

* * *

Un thé ? Un café ? Les deux ?

La fatigue était traitre ces temps-ci elle attaquait aux moments ou il s'y attendait le moins, le laissant quelque peu désorienté au réveil, malgré les doses quotidiennes de caféine qui circulaient dans son organisme. Même ses patients semblaient inquiets des larges cernes que l'homme arborait sous ses yeux hantés.

Il se leva péniblement du fauteuil, s'aidant de sa canne, et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec un petit grognement de douleur lorsque son coude rencontra le comptoir. Son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche avec insistance, et il grogna d'avantage en décrochant.

« Allo ? »

Il coinça l'appareil sur son épaule, et sortit la bouilloire et une boite d'Earl Grey.

« Ou-Oui, Allo John ? C'est Molly Hooper à l'appareil.

-Ho, Bonjour Molly » répondit-il, machinalement. Elle avait l'air aussi nerveux que d'habitude, mais avec cependant une pointe... D'inquiétude ? John ne chercha pas plus loin, encore engoncé dans la léthargie qui était devenue sienne.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? Ça fait un moment.

- Ha-, oui, bien deux bons mois ? Ecoute, John, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle...

- Je t'écoute ?

- Au… Au téléphone, ce ne serait pas convenable… Je-

-Attends une minute... »

John s'assura que la plaque était bien allumée, réajustant le combiné après avoir placé le sachet de thé dans sa tasse, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec la petite étiquette accrochée a la ficelle.

« C'est urgent ?

-Oui. C'est plutôt urgent et important.

- Ecoute, si tu peux… Oh, crotte, attends un instant encore, s'il te plait. Désolé. »

Quelqu'un avait toqué a la porte, il en était sur. Le bruit avait été faible, mais il n'avait quand même pas d'hallucinations ! Enfin, plus, depuis quelque temps. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte, le combiné dans la main. Ce devait être encore leur… Sa locataire qui venait s'enquérir de son état. Après tout, il criait parfois tellement fort pendant ses cauchemars qu'elle devait surement l'entendre depuis son propre appartement.

« Oui, Mrs Hudson, Il y a quelque ch-…. »

Deux yeux bleus perçant se posèrent sur lui, et John sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Il y eut un silence, et Sherlock tenta de sourire. Sans succès.

« .. Tu as maigris, John. » Souffla t-il nerveusement.

A cet instant, plusieurs pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit du docteur. Mais aucune d'elle n'arriva a être exprimée a haute voix.

_« Comment ?... »_

La bouilloire siffla, et John ne trouva rien d'autre a faire que de s'évanouir proprement et simplement sur le sol.

~~#~~#~~

_Des réactions? Des critiques? Des tomates jetées a la figure? Dites moi tout ! _


	2. Dear John - chapitre 1

_Me revoilà! (pour le meilleur et pour pire, haha *tousse* hum *tousse*)_

_Je voulais remercier très franchement ceux qui suivent l'histoire, et ceux qui ont laissé une review, ça fait très beaucoup plaisir -et ça patpat mon ego- _

_Donc je continue d'écrire, et je dois quand même avouer quelque chose a The Ice Cat qui m'a fait la remarque: J'ai très souvent tendance a casser net les moments de déprime intense, de drame à se trancher les veines avec une enveloppe humide, bref, c'est quelque chose que j'aime bien faire. Après tout, on est pas là pour déprimer, hein? hum? _

_J'espère alors que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il n'apporte pas grand chose mais surtout des table-flip majeurs de la part de John.._

_Enjoy ~ ! _

* * *

~#~#~#~#~

« Hurgh… »

John se réveilla avec l'impression que toute la troupe d'High School musical dansait la samba dans sa pauvre petite tête. Il se sentait mal, affreusement mal, et tout le poids de sa tristesse lui retomba dessus comme une chape de plomb. Sa main frotta doucement le tissu un peu usé du bras du fauteuil, la paume râpant contre une imperfection du meuble, et il s'interrogea sur le rêve qu'il avait eut. Manifestement, comme beaucoup d'autres nuits avant, il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, enroulé dans la solitude qui était à présent sa seule compagne, et avait rêvé de façon tellement vive qu'il arrivait à s'en souvenir même au réveil.

Il avait rêvé d'une journée comme une autre, vide, monotone, grise, ou tout s'enchainait dans une mécanique parfaite. La routine qu'était devenue sa vie au fil des jours l'entrainait vers le fond, et depuis un petit moment déjà, John se laissait porter. Il ne réagissait plus, se contentant d'esquiver, hagard, les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui, avec pour seul objectif pour l'instant son lit de mort.

Puis il était rentré de son travail. Les épaules basses, le regard vide, comme d'habitude. Il y avait eut une sonnerie de téléphone. La voix de Molly, inquiète. Puis la porte, le minuscule, timide petit bruit a la porte qui signalait une présence.

Et soudain, les yeux bleus. Deux yeux effilés couleur glace, rongés par l'inquiétude, avec pourtant une chaleur qui aurait fait fondre l'iceberg qui avait entrainé le naufrage du Titanic.

Un rêve, se dit John en massant le point situé entre ses deux yeux. Sarah plaisantait toujours doucement sur sa façon de froncer les sourcils, qui le mènerait inévitablement vers une ride du lion beaucoup trop creuse. Beaucoup trop marquée, à cause de son perpétuel air soucieux.

Le docteur s'autorisa un petit soupir, lorsqu'il revit à nouveau les saphirs briller derrière ses paupières, lorsqu'il fermait brièvement les yeux. C'était insupportable. Oh, il en avait fait des rêves, avec Sherlock. Ou plutôt des cauchemars, ou il voyait encore et encore Sherlock tomber du bâtiment, le sang maculant le pavé, la sirène des ambulances. Des cauchemars ou Mycroft le regardait avec pitié, avec _compréhension_ parfois. Et surtout, ces visions de Moriarty qui lui riait au nez, chantonnant de sa voix de fausset « Tu aurais pourtant pu le sauver, John, tu le sais ? C'est pour toi, a cause de toi qu'il est mort, et le plus drôle, c'est que tu en sois conscient ! »

Ces cauchemars là le tenaient éveillés en pleine nuit, rongé par une culpabilité morbide, et bien souvent il remerciait le ciel que ce fut Mrs Hudson qui gardait son arme, bien planquée chez elle.

Plusieurs fois dans sa vie, John avait fait face a la Mort. En tant que passif, le plus souvent, mais cependant dirigé vers lui, avec la guerre, les aventures avec Sherlock. Jamais il n'avait été actif, ne voulant la donner, ou plutôt, SE la donner. Et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant : Coute que coute, John Watson se dépêtrerait de la mélasse aromatisée a la dépression dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé.

Un bruit de vaisselle le fit se retourner vivement, le rendant un instant nauséeux. Lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette, il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés Là, dans la lumière crue de la cuisine, se tenait Sherlock, une tasse fumante a la main alors que son regard était rivé sur l'ex militaire. Un florilège de séraphins eut le temps de passer, avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à parler. Cette fois, ce fut Sherlock.

« John. »

Son nom, simplement, prononcé par la voix a laquelle il était le plus habitué, suffit à envoyer une décharge d'énergie dans la colonne de l'interpellé. Il se leva, d'un bond, différentes expressions passant sur son visage. D'abord, la surprise, immense. L'incrédulité, vite balayé par la joie, et enfin la colère. Sherlock vit passer sur ce visage qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts toutes les émotions du monde défiler en moins d'une dizaine de secondes.

« Comment es-tu vivant ?! »

Mauvaise question. John se gifla mentalement pour une question aussi idiote, qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. « Comment es-tu vivant ? », vraiment ? Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, et son ancien colocataire aurait tant fait de répondre « en respirant normalement pour alimenter mes poumons et faire battre mon cœur, merci bien. ». Une bouffé de joie remonta dans la tête de John a la pensée rassurante que si Sherlock était vivant, son sarcasme l'était donc bien aussi. Une pensée un brin masochiste, cependant, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait tellement de questions à poser !

Comment avait t-il fait pour survivre a la chute?

Mais il n'avait pas entendu son pouls !

Comment avait il réussit à se faire passer pour mort aussi longtemps ?

Mais surtout, Pourquoi ?

La question, la plus importante : Pourquoi ? Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et il toussa, incontrolablement, le larynx en feu. Sherlock s'approcha avec un verre d'eau, et le lui tendit, son visage tout aussi sérieux que d'habitude.

« Merci.. » marmonna John après avoir vidé la moitié du verre. Il le posa sur le comptoir, observant le détective comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Comme s'il vérifiait bien que ce n'était pas un mirage.

« John, je...

-Non. Ne dit rien. »

Les yeux bleu iceberg se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, cette fois emplis de tristesse. John ne se démonta pas, poings serrés, et la douleur enveloppa son cœur comme un enrobage au chocolat beaucoup trop ragoutant. « Tu as sans doute cru que… Faire croire a ta mort était très intelligent. Que le fidèle animal de compagnie Watson n'avait pas le droit de savoir la moindre chose ! »

Les mêmes mots que Moriarty avait prononcés lors de leur entrevue à la piscine revinrent à la mémoire de John, le faisant grimacer. « Les animaux de compagnie sont si attachants.. »

Et il n'avait pas eut tort…

La mâchoire légèrement tremblante tant il serrait les dents, le blond se remit à parler. « Tu t'es aussi cru sans doute malin, de partir comme ça… Ne me dis pas que Lestrade était au courant.

-… Si. »

Le verre se fracassa au sol avec un bruit sec, envoyant des éclats voler jusqu'au tapis du salon.

« Lestrade avait le droit d'être au courant, et pas moi ?!

- John, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas écouter ! Je ne veux plus écouter, Sherlock ! Cette fois tu es allé trop loin, et tu le sais ! »

C'était mortifiant. Il ne voulait pas hurler comme il le faisait, mais toute sa rage, sa peine, sa peur se déversait dans ce qu'il semblait être la plus grosse engueulade jamais connue au 221 bis Baker Street.

Il sentait Sherlock s'affaisser au fur et a mesure que les mots lui volaient a la face, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à appuyer sur le couteau métaphorique qui avait jadis percé son propre corps. Il avait envie que Sherlock ressente sa douleur. Que cette image de sociopathe s'effrite sous ses yeux, qu'il devienne aussi vulnérable qu'il avait été durant les jours, les mois ou son meilleur ami avait disparu.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que le détective avait-il a un moment, ressentit une pointe de remord ? Du regret, de la tristesse ?

Est-ce que durant ces mois où il était « ailleurs » -John ne voulait même pas se poser la question de savoir où- il s'était demandé si son ancien colocataire allait bien ? S'il n'avait pas déménagé ?

Il écarta la dernière question, agacé. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas déménagé, puisqu'il était un putain de clebs attendant sagement que son maître revienne !

John savait Sherlock excellent comédien, il l'avait déjà prouvé a plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait pas pu se fiche de lui a ce point lorsqu'il l'avait appelé, avant de sauter du building. Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Le silence retomba, implacable, dans l'appartement. Seules les respirations courtes de John se faisaient entendre, rapides, mais le mutisme du brun était presque assourdissant.

Seuls ses yeux parlaient, essayant en vain de capter ceux du docteur.

Mais John ne regardait pas.

John ne regardait pas, et ne comprenait pas.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Laissez une petite review, pour me dire ce qui ne va pas (et même faire des hypothèses sur la suite?)_


End file.
